


Occupational Hazards

by ExtraPenguin



Category: The Goblin Emperor - Katherine Addison
Genre: Blindfolds, Bondage, Breathplay, Come Inflation, Crying, Forced Orgasm, Other, Overstimulation, Oviposition, Tentacle Rape, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 15:40:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7851139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExtraPenguin/pseuds/ExtraPenguin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enterprising young scientist Vala Cerethar finds a larger animal than he expected, and gets into trouble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Occupational Hazards

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shadow_lover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadow_lover/gifts).



> Thanks to farevenasdecidedtouse for the beta job!
> 
> (For those coming in through the freeforms rather than the fandom tag: the canon's second-world fantasy that's kinda sorta steampunk in tech and magic exists. The only thing you need to know to make sense of this fic is that everyone is an elf and thus has large, pointy ears that are very mobile.)

Vala Cerethar's trousers and shoes were wet.

The Pirunara was a rich-smelling wet swamp near the Barizheise border, this part halfway to a lake already. Small forays in at the edges had revealed that the waters were slightly acidic, but no efforts had been made to penetrate further into the swamps and marshes. The source of the small, anabranched tributary of the Istandaärtha that flowed from the swamp had not been located, either. Vala's local loadbearers had refused to carry his equipment into the swamp, citing fears of tentacled monstrosities that kidnapped children and turned them into other tentacled monstrosities. Humbug. Vala was left carrying the most essential pieces of equipment alone, overburdened, with everything else stowed in a kindly villager woman's spare shed.

Vala slept in a hammock, under netting. The trees here were sturdy enough to carry both him and his equipment.

 

Vala Cerethar's trousers and shoes were soggy.

He counted that if he walked for three days, he would reach significantly further than any prior expedition. Then, he could gradually meander forth, occasionally measuring the water's acidity with test strips, drawing sketches of wildlife, pressing plant leaves, and making a preliminary map of the largest lakes and traversable routes.

As this was only the second day, he walked past the buzzing insects and chirping birds, deeper into the green warmth.

 

On the third day, just after his noon lunch, when Vala had accepted that his waterlogged trousers and shoes would never again be dry, he came across a large lake. It was larger than any others he'd come across, so he slung his packs over a branch and went off to scout the edges.

The lake's boundaries were fuzzy. There was lake, and outwards, there was not-lake, but the transition area from wet marsh to mud-bottomed opaque water was large. He did his best not to step in it, though he did prod at it with a stick to get an idea of how deep it was. He pushed a few of the natant purple-pink lilies out of the way.

His stick hit a bump in the bottom. Hmm. He poked some more. Perhaps a submerged tree root-

 _Something_ rose out of the water and grabbed his wrist. It tugged, and he was off his footing, and fell into the lake. He splashed into the water and panicked, thinking he was drowning, until he recalled that the water wasn't that deep. He lifted himself to his hands and knees, covered in muck, coughing out water. The terror abated somewhat. The grip on his wrist was still there. He gently lifted his hand. No resistance.

It looked like one of the samples Mer Rotivar had brought from the Chadevan sea, stored in formaldehyde. Except that this one was much, much larger. The smooth tentacle was wrapped around Vala's wrist, suckers gripping his skin. He tried to gently dislodge it. It didn't budge. Terror dug its claws that much deeper into Vala's psyche.

A wave splashed over him. He looked up to the center of the lake.

A huge, multi-tentacled _thing_ reminiscent of Mer Rotivar's inkfish had surfaced. Vala sat on his haunches and tried to scramble back out of the lake, eyes wide with terror, only to be roughly yanked back face-first. This time, he remembered to close his mouth.

He pushed himself up again. Was this how he would end up? Food to a tentacle monster? At least it was a heretofore undiscovered species. They might name it after him, should someone connect the dots.

More tentacles snaked towards him and wound their way around him. Panic rose in Vala's throat and his ears fell in dismay as he was pulled towards the monster. Would it understand elven speech? Should he plead?

Vala was lifted out of the water. The tentacles rearranged themselves to hold him up so that the monster could look at him. Where they released skin, Vala saw bruises. He whimpered. He had to make an effort to keep himself from toppling into hyperventilation.

A tentacle roughly yanked at his shirt. It was of hardy construction and thus didn't rip, although the seams on the opposite side dug into Vala's skin painfully. The monster seemed to reconsider, then roughly pulled it over his head and tossed it to the shore. His boots, trousers, and underwear followed. Was the monster that picky in its eatings? Vala wished only to be able to write a final note on his treatment.

The monster pulled Vala's legs apart. This was suboptimal eating strategy. Vala, confused, stopped trying to squirm, and his ears relaxed from their pinned-back state.

Two new tentacles approached. One covered his eyes – suckers pointing away from his skin, thankfully – and the other-

The other pressed between his legs and then slipped _into_ Vala. He clamped down on it, but it did not cease attempting to burrow into him. It burned. He tried relaxing. It hurt less. That would be the strategy he would take. What was the monster doing? Above all, why?

To distract himself from his current predicament, he attempted to count the tentacles, by touch and from memory. There were certainly more than the eight Mer Rotivar's inkfish had had, since the thing had to have tentacles underwater, supporting it. They narrowed to a tip but soon enough grew thicker than a man's wrist. In color, a pale yellow-brown. In texture, smooth, save for the slightly paler suckers.

Then, the tentacle within him curled itself into a thick helix, and pressed against something that made Vala groan in pleasure. It hesitated, then moved within him and pressed against it harder. Vala threw his head back and moaned despite himself. He was helpless. He was aroused. He had no control over his situation. How could the feeling of being split in half feel so pleasurable?

New tentacles surprised him. One slid around his erect member and undulated against it, provoking another moan – which another used to slide into his mouth. Embarrassing. A third wrapped around his throat. It gave an experimental squeeze. Vala saw stars behind his eyes.

Now that all tentacles were installed in place, they began to move. The tentacle within him did not seem to care about his fragility: it twisted and turned, pushed and pulled, rough and harsh and so, so _large…_ The tentacle in his mouth must be secreting some aphrodisiac. Still, he was embarrassed. He was an adult man over two decades in age, not a mere youth who had yet to discover another's touch – he shouldn't be turned into a quivering wreck by some tentacled monstrosity! He wished to bury his face in his hands and hide from the evidence of his weakness, but the tentacles held him still.

His hair was yanked back harshly. The tentacle in his mouth pressed further into his throat. He couldn't breathe. He desperately tried to squirm, but the monster held him immobilized in its powerful grip. To his shame, it felt good. He was helpless. He couldn't even open his eyes; the tentacle pressed onto them enough that he was only comfortable squinting. Not even the tears wetting his face so could make the monster's makeshift blindfold slip. He couldn't get his fingernails to make contact with the monster, either.

Desperate for a way to register his waning objections, Vala bit on the tentacle in his mouth, to no effect: He had no leverage with his jaw extended fully, and the tentacle was hard.

The tentacle within him pressed at that spot again. His cock was squeezed. It was as if he had received an electric shock, his skin tingled, he would have shaken had he not been bound – every muscle of his trembled against the monster's grasp and he moaned around the tentacle down his throat as he most humiliatlingly reached crisis from the monster's attentions. Shameful. One should not be brought over the edge by _wildlife_.

Perhaps he would not have then screamed, had the tentacles ceased their actions. Instead, they continued their efforts with renewed vigor. At this, his final vestiges of self-control broke down: he screamed and moaned and whimpered as best he could with the tentacle down his throat (now letting him breathe, but only barely), his tears streamed past his tentacular blindfold, and he did not know whether he would have squirmed away or towards the maddening stimulations had he not been completely immobilized. His world was narrowed down to one feeling: pleasure. He wanted to throw his head back and take it, be split open by this thick, warm tentacle, be kept here forever, fucked relentlessly by the creature, a mindless slave to his body-

His whole body tingled as the tentacle in his throat dove in deeper whilst the one at his neck squeezed. Another orgasm ran through his body. He passed out from hypoxia.

 

He could not move. He could not see. He could breathe, but only barely.

Finally, the tentacle inside him withdrew. Then, the one at his member. Then, his blindfold. He felt empty. The evening light was harsh in his eyes. He squinted.

Just as he'd gotten his hopes up that he might be released, another tentacle – this one slimmer than the others and lacking in suckers – rose from the water. As he had been so recently stretched by something much thicker, it slid into him with ease. Vala tried to think of purposes for it when it began extruding something into him.

He'd read of spiders which squirted digestive juices into their prey and then slurped up the resulting mixture rather than digest it internally. Too exhausted to protest or fear, he accepted his death, though he'd have appreciated a chance to write down his findings – the realm of Ulis provided little chance of communication with the living. Why had the creature provide him with sexual stimulation? A mystery, worthy for the ages.

He did not feel the bite of acid, even as more and more of the liquid was pumped into him. Once again confused, he opened his eyes and looked down.

Outwardly, his stomach bulged. Inwardly, he felt it sink like a cold slab of lead. It was as if he had hidden one of his mother's soup plates beneath his skin. He was in shock. What was happening? As soon as he'd thought he'd grasped the situation, it changed radically.

The tentacle withdrew, but secreted something harder as a sealant. The tentacle in his mouth gently pulled out. Soon, another tentacle calmly, gently, as if not wanting to startle him, brought a segment of a yellowfruit globe to his lips. He was quite hungry, if he reached past his current overwhelmed state, so he ate it. It was ripe and juicy and only served to whet his appetite.

The creature fed him a variety of fruits, leaves, and tubers – yellowfruit, greenberry, cathas leaves, Osreian's tears, starfruit, rainplant leaves, every local plant edible uncooked – until his hunger was sated. He would not starve. He relaxed.

Vala fell asleep of exhaustion, warm and dry.

 

As the first rays of Anmura hit him, Vala gradually came to a half-awake state. He tried to roll over onto his side, but couldn't, and startled awake.

The tentacle monster had not been a dream.

For the whole night, it had kept him above the waterline. As it noticed Vala's awakening, it, too, stirred to life. It prodded at Vala's belly – smaller than yesterday – with a tentacle.

Another tentacle rose, this one a third type: shorter in length, suckerless, thick, and with an opening at the end. A repeat of yesterday? It gently removed the plug keeping the liquid within Vala, then pushed in. Despite Vala's trepidations, it slid in easily, its way lubricated by the liquid seeping out of Vala. It searched for a moment, then held its place.

A small bulge slowly traveled along the pale tentacle towards Vala. Horror chilled his stomach. That would not fit. No. Never. Again, he tried to free himself. Again, it was in vain: the tentacles' grip was gentle yet firm.

The bulge was almost at him. He steeled himself and made a conscious effort to relax.

It did not fit. Not even close. Vala whimpered.

The creature sent another, regular tentacle to first gently caress his stomach, then massage around his entrance. The bulge pushed against it-

-and then it was halfway through, and Vala was being torn apart-

-and then it was in. It was pressing right against that spot that had proven so pleasurable yesterday.

Vala noticed the echoes of a scream. No-one else was near. By process of elimination, it must have come from him. It must have been from the insertion. He sobbed. It _hurt_.

The thing moved a bit further in, and then the tentacle withdrew, leaving its gift behind. Vala's stomach was even further distended. His- he felt bizarrely empty, tingling with remembered touch, and yet at the same time so full, stretched beyond what he'd have imagined possible, a lingering discomfort that looked unlikely to recede any time soon.

The creature then gently moved him to where it had thrown his clothes last night. Most of them were even passably dry and not the home to any fire ants or other undesirable wildlife. Vala dressed himself, deeply nonplussed. He had stowed his pack near enough to be easily findable. Writing down a detailed description of his experiences was embarrassing, but essential. He could edit it later; the important thing was catching every potentially relevant detail. He filled up four pages with minutiae and sketches of the creature and all the tentacles he had seen, along with documentation of the bruises he'd received.

Now, there was only one thing to do.

He began the trek back toward civilization.

**Author's Note:**

> Join us on the IRC channel: http://www.slashnet.org/webclient/thegoblinemperor


End file.
